The Shadow Hunter
by Carpenhunter
Summary: Une première petite histoire, qui a pour but d'introduire le personnage principal de ma Fic, un personnage crée et qui n'apparaît pas dans la série original.
Bonjour tout le monde, je pense que vous l'aurez deviné mais voilà c'est ma première FanFiction, alors je vous écris ce petit mot avec un peu d'hésitation je l'avoue.

J'espère quand même que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ceci, et je tiens à dire que je suis ouverte à toute critique du moment qu'elles sont constructives et qu'elle m'aide à m'améliorer.

Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture. :)

* * *

'' The Shadow Hunter... ''

Bien qu'un silence de mort régnait dans cette sombre forêt, qui n'était éclairée que par un croissant de lune à son zénith, l'on pouvait tout de même entendre le souffle haletant d'un homme dont la vie était bien plus que menacé. Sous ses pas lourd et maladroit rompaient les branchages amener au sol de force par la violente bourrasque de veux de la veille. De plus le craquement des feuilles d'un automne bien commencé déjà, traduisait la peur qui le gagnait tant ses pas s'accéléraient. La proie qu'il était devenu tentait péniblement d'échapper à son poursuivant, mais cela était vain, car le chasseur avait à chaque second un œil sur sa cible.

Et bien qu'il allait droit devant lui, sans ne jamais dévier de sa trajectoire d'un pouce, la dense forêt lui semblait terriblement sombre et interminable. Pendant sa course effrénée à travers ce désert de vie, il s'était retourné de nombreuses fois sans ne jamais percevoir que l'ombre de son poursuivant. Cette sensation le terrifiait, l'impression que son destin était maintenant scellé, cela lui était d'autant plus étrange et perturbant que d'habitude les rôles étaient inversés.

À cause de sa peur qui l'aveuglait sûrement, il ne vit que trop tard le fil de fer fin mais solide tendu au ras du sol entre deux arbres. Il était déjà trop tard lorsque ses pieds se prirent dans le piège et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un monde entre vitesse et précipitation, son corps fit alors un bruit sourd lorsqu'il heurta le sol. Tout en se relevant, à une vitesse toute relative il débarrassa son visage de la terre et des feuille qui l'occupait collé par la sueur qui dégoulinait encore de son front, l'empêchant par la même occasion de voir si quelque chose ou quelqu'un arrivait. Mais même une fois ces yeux propre et grand ouvert, il ne voyant toujours rien, pas l'ombre d'un chasseur, personne. Le stress ne fit qu'augmenter en lui, se supplice était insoutenable, déjà il était horrible pour ceux de son espèce de voir un chasseur lancé à ces trousses mais il était encore pire de le savoir présent et de ne pas le voir. Son cœur loupait un battement à chaque fois qu'il lui semblait entendre ou voire quelques choses, ce n'était cependant que des création de son esprit. Car la source de son angoisse, l'observait, en silence.

Ben n'avait pas de remords, enfin il n'en avaient plus depuis longtemps, et il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre ce jour arriverait, qu'il avait mérité le sort qui lui était réservé ce soir. Il avait ôté la vie à quantité de personnes, certaines parfaitement innocentes et d'autre qui l'était un peu moins, mais cela restait un crime. Et bien qu'il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour échapper à la mort, il comprenait le désir de vengeance du chasseur. Toutes ces personnes il ne les avait pas tué par plaisir, enfin pas au début, mais avec le temps il avait finit par s'y faire. Il était en effet dans sa nature de tuer, il était fait ainsi, et ces parents lui avaient dit et répétés qu'il n'était que folie d'aller à l'encontre de sa nature. Son enfance avait été bercée par les monstres, et fatalement il en était devenu un, et il savait que si on ne l'arrêtait pas il continuerait de tuer, et ça il le savait tout les deux.

En hauteur, perchée dans la haute cime des arbres, la chasseuse avait enfin rattrapée sa cible. Son embonpoint certain ne laissait pas présagé un rapidité si bien dissimuler. Reprenant son souffle en douceur, de la buée s'échappait de ses lèvres, c'était la seule chose qui lui indiquait la froideur de la nuit car son corps rendus en ébullition par la chasse ne sentait pas la morsure de cette froide nuit d'automne. Contrairement à la créature, le cœur de la chasseuse battement de manière régulière voir même avec un lenteur qui friserait le décès clinique. Calme, elle observait l'homme entrain de paniquer, non pas parce qu'elle jubilait face à son angoisse grandissante mais parce qu'elle étudiait. Elle cherchait le meilleur moyen d'attaquer et d'arriver à son but et tout cela en restant en vie, si possible.

Elle allait enfin mettre un terme aux agissements de cette créature, et bien qu'elle n'avait pu sauver la vie d'aucune de ses victimes, elle aurait au moins la chance de les venger se consola t-elle. Il était maintenant venu le temps de mettre fin à son existence, il était temps que la terreur qu'il inspirait prenne fin, se soir et maintenant si Dieu le voulait bien. Sans un bruit elle rejoignait le sol, et avec une étrange agilité féline, elle apparu derrière lui. Il se retourna après avoir sentie sa présence, et elle pu lire à cette instant la terreur dans ces yeux.

Motivé par un instinct de survit sur développé, sa peur avait laissé place à un soudain courage qui lui donnait envie de se battre. De plus face à son adversaire, surtout réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'une chasseuse qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans, il se disait qu'il allait finalement vivre. Sans attendre il décida alors d'attaquer la jeune femme de front, attaque qu'elle esquiva très aisément en se baissant au bon moment. Sur la même lancé il se jeta, la rage de vivre, sur son adversaire. Il asséna alors plusieurs coup de griffes de manière totalement désordonné, attaques qu'elle esquiva plutôt facilement, soit en se baissant soit en déviant son attaque d'un coup de coude. Cela dura environ deux minutes avant qu'elle ne balaye le peu d'espoir qu'il possédait avec un coup de pied qu'elle envoya directement dans la mâchoire.

Mais il n'allait pas en rester là, il répliqua attaquant avec un nouvel enchaînement de coups de griffes tantôt en tentant de toucher le ventre, tantôt en essayant d'atteindre le visage. Soudain la créature balançant tout son poids dans une ultime attaque afin de lui donner plus de puissance envoya droit vers elle sa main toutes griffes dehors. La chasseuse n'eus qu'à se pencher légèrement sur sa gauche afin d'éviter l'attaque cependant il fallait croire qu'elle ne fut pas assez rapide ou qu'elle ne s'était pas penchée assez, car une goutte de sang coula le long de sa joue.

En effet, la créature avait réussi à l'entailler, pas très profondément mais assez pour que son sang coule. Cela aurait dû réjouir la créature, il aurait dû se dire que tout n'était pas perdu, il aurait dû reprendre courage, mais cela ne fut pas le cas. Il vit la chasseuse porter la main à sa joue, afin de rendre compte par elle même des gouttes de sang sur le bout de ses doigts, et le regard qu'elle lui lança aurait glacé le sang du diable lui même.

Et sans qu'il n'est le temps de penser à sa prochaine attaque elle lui donna un coup de pied aussi rapide que puissant en plein dans la poitrine, le choc fut tel qu'il heurta l'arbre non loin avant de s'effondrer au sol dans le bruit d'os brisés. La respiration difficile, il mit un peu de temps à se redresser, le dos appuyé contre l'arbre. Il prit un instant pour détailler son future assassin. Il savait qui elle était, enfin il pensait savoir. Depuis quelque temps, un bruit courait parmi les créatures, l'on parlait d'un redoutable chasseur, afin d'une chasseuse se dit-il, pas aussi connu que les Winchester mais avait tout comme eux son lots de tués.

On ne connaissait ni son véritable nom, ni son visage, on ne savait pas si il était un homme ou une femme, et encore moins les raisons obscures qui avait pousser cette personne dans ce cruel métier ou la mort était bien souvent la seul retraite. Il la vit alors mettre la main dans son dos, entendit un cliquetis signe qu'elle venait de décrocher quelque cous et la vit réapparaître tenant fièrement puissante arbalète qu'elle arma d'une flèche à la pointe d'argent. Cependant elle se stoppa net lorsqu'elle vit que la créature était sur le point de parler.

«-Je... Je sais qui tu es ! » Articula-t-il tenant son épaule qui semblait en mauvaise état.

Face à lui la chasseuse ne bougea pas d'un cil, le doigts encore sur la gâchette et ses sens en alerte. Elle savait très bien que si il lui prenait l'envie de fuir elle avait largement les capacités de l'en empêcher, pour toujours.

«-Et que veux tu que ça me fasse ? » Dit-elle sur un ton qui aurait pu passer pour de l'arrogance.

Toujours avachie contre l'arbre, la créature regardait la chasseuse d'un aire confus, ne sachant quoi dire pour rester en vie.

«-Tu... enfin vous êtes celle qu'on appel '' The Shadow Hunter ''.. pas vrai ? » Dit-il d'une voix qui transpirait la peur, il espérait sans doute qu'elle dise non.

La chasseuse resta stoïque, bien qu'à l'évocation de ce nom elle ne pu retenir un petit rire. Non pas parce qu'elle aimait qu'on la nomme ainsi, mais parce qu'elle trouvait ce surnom tout bonnement ridicule, voir carrément nul à chier. Elle ne savait même pas d'où cela venait, ni qui avait lancé la rumeur, et il faut dire qu'elle s'en fichait bien. Mais il faut avouer que cela l'avait bien surprise lorsque un jour en pleine chasse un vampire tremblant de peur l'avait appelée ainsi, comme si il la connaissait et qu'il la craignait.

Le sentiment qu'elle semblait inspirer à certains d'entre eux la perturbait au plus haut point, cela lui plaisait dans un certain sens car cela la faisait rire qu'elle terrifie les monstres, mais d'un autre côté elle trouvait cela particulièrement dérangeant. Elle avait cette impression plus que désagréable d'être le monstres, celle qui se cache dans les placards et qui terrifie les innocents.

C'est pourtant ce qu'elle s'évertuait à ne pas devenir, ce dans quoi elle ne voulait pas basculer, le mauvais côté. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle suivait aveuglement les règles, ne jamais abattre un cible dans le dos, sauf en cas d'absolue nécessiter. Être sûr à cent pour cent de la culpabilité de la créature que l'on chasse... Ces mots qui résonnait encore à l'oreille de la chasseuse comme un avertissement, avait été prononcés par un vieil homme, fou mais attachant qui lui avait rabâché le crâne avec ça pendant des mois et des mois. Elle respectait énormément ce dernier, il l'avait formé il faut dire, mais le sens de ces mots lui échappait encore parfois.

«-Par pitié ! Laissez moi vivre ! Je ne tuerais plus, je le jure ! » Dit-il les mains joint comme si il priait.

La chasseuse n'en croyais pas un mot, l'homme lui même ne semblait croire à ce qu'il disait. De plus elle avait commencée à le chasser alors qu'il essayait de s'en prendre à une petite fille, elle ne devait même pas avoir plus de six ans.

«-Désolé... » Dit-elle pour toutes réponses.

Avant même que la chasseuse eu finis sa phrase, la créature prit appuie sur ses jambes toujours en état pour se jeter sur la chasseuse. Elle ne parvint cependant pas à esquiver à temps l'attaque du loup-garou, qui tomba de tout son poids sur elle lui faisant lâcher son arme. Alors qu'elle tentait difficilement d'éloigner les crocs de la créature de sa gorge, elle jeta un regard sur la droit et vit son arbalète à un mètre d'elle.

Mais même en tendant son bras à son maximum elle ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre, seul le bout de ses doigts effleuraient la crosse de l'arme. Il fallait qu'elle agisse et vite, l'aire commençait à lui manquer. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, la chasseuse fit basculer la créature sur le côté assez longtemps pour se dégager et sauter sur son arbalète. Elle atteignit cette dernière en une roulade, un genou au sol l'autre qui marquait un angle de 90 degrés, appuyant son arbalète contre son épaule pour plus de stabilité. La créature qui c'était déjà relevé, fonça à nouveau vers la chasseuse mais à peine avait-il posé un pied sur le sol qu'une flèche d'argent fendait l'aire dans un bruit sourd, et atteignit ça cible en quelque centième de seconde.

La flèche fiché en plein dans le cœur, il resta immobile quelques instants avant de s'écrouler au sol dans un dernier soupir. Péniblement la chasseuse se leva et alla en direction du corps de la créature, s'approchant de lui doucement, elle finit par se laissée tomber à ses côtés.

Un genou au sol, elle prit un moment afin de lui fermer les paupières avant de faire disparaître dans un murmure le souffle d'une sorte de prière. Puis elle retira la flèche toujours fiché dans sa poitrine et nettoya l'embout avec un linge propre. Elle prit ensuite les deux mains de la créature avant de les poser sur sa poitrine.

Avant de partir elle prit son arbalète qu'elle avait posé tout près du corps, et craqua une allumette afin de donner les funérailles d'un roi à une créature qui ne l'était pas forcément. Alors qu'elle partait le feu qu'elle laissait derrière elle projetait son ombre tremblante, qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait, comme le dernier vestige de la vengeance qu'elle avait commis au nom des victimes mortes sous les griffes de cette créature.

Une fois sortie de la forêt, elle rejoignit sa voiture garé à quelque mètre de là, une fois le coffre ouvert elle jeta ses armes dans une cache dissimulé que Alan, son mentor et accessoirement premier propriétaire de la voiture avait aménagé lui même. Longeant le côté gauche de la voiture, elle saisit la poignet de la portière et se laissa tomber sur le siège conducteur dans un soupir de soulagement, la chasse était finit.

Ne s'attardant pas plus longtemps sur les lieux, elle démarra la voiture ne laissant derrière elle uniquement l'écho du moteur ronronnant. Ne jetant pas le moindre regard au rétroviseur, ses yeux d'une bleu phosphorescent restait fixés sur la route. La blessure sur sa joue avait arrêté de saigner, bien que quelque uns de ses long cheveux bruns c'étaient prit dans la plaie.

Cette chasseuse, était aujourd'hui connu auprès de certains montres et de quelques rares chasseurs sous le nom de '' The Shadow Hunter '', mais son vrai nom, celui qu'elle portait et que peu de gens connaissait était Ashley, Ashley Carpenter.

Et bien qu'elle n'avait pas choisi ce métier, comme beaucoup de chasseur elle le pratiquait aujourd'hui avec un certain plaisir car pensait-elle, elle rendait le monde un peu meilleur. Elle n'était pas la meilleur ni la plus expérimenté mais la chasse était devenu pour elle un but, une raison de vivre. Et elle prenait très au sérieux la sécurité de ceux qu'elle pouvait encore protéger.

Alors si un jour il vous vient la stupide idée de tuer, de torturer ou de blesser qui que se soit sachez qu'elle sera là, être humain, surnaturelle ou encore autre chose, pour vous traquer jusque dans le trou du cul du diable si il le faut, et si vous la voyez c'est qu'il est déjà trop tard.

The end...


End file.
